thetimman_testfandomcom-20200214-history
TSP special
Hello everyone, and today, we're going to do something a little bit different. For one, it's the first anniversary of The Sim's Pen! To celebrate, we're going to release a special edition this week, presented by our principal writers, TheTimMan and k6ka! We also have a shiny new logo! (It was already unofficially revealed by k6, but we're officially launching the new logo today!) Fanon news ;By k6ka ;New fanon authors! Since the last publication, we've had many new authors join the fanon scene here at The Sims Wiki! If your name is listed below, it means you've created your first fanon article within the past week or so. Hi! * Palinketi * 2014ChevyGirl * CanadianWikia * Cleverdinoboy * Moosycakes * Eagle flame369 Remember, if you need help, we're always happy to help! You can ask at the help desk and someone with the answer to your question will be able to help you there! ; Fanons awaiting peer review! Attention members of the Fanon Peer Review Team: There are currently some unanswered review requests at Category:Fanon awaiting peer review. If you have time, please review them! ;The Dominate Game needs more players! Dominate is a game of survival that revolves around the concept of, well, dominating all other players. The basic idea is that you play as a person living in a certain world, using money, alliances, crime and everything else you think of to ensure the survival of yourself or your family lineage! The current game is set in Sunset Valley. Join now, and dominate all others! ;Part 8 of Fanon:Pleasant family (K6ka)‎ released! (Shameless self-promotion) Yep, so I got "Part 8" released after working on it for some time. Daniel has run away from home, the Pleasant twins are getting together, and Mary-Sue's struggling to keep herself from falling to pieces. Daniel's sister, Jennifer, offers to help Daniel rebuild his life. What will become of the Pleasant family now that they are divided? (This part isn't finished, but I'll definitely add to it as time passes) :Have something you want to share? We're happy to add it here — just leave it in the comments! Must-reads ;By TheTimMan Want your fanon to appear on this list? Please nominate it! We are always looking for excellent fan fictions to feature here! Who will have the honour of having their fanons featured in the first anniversary special? Only the best of the best, of course! So we'll rewind through the previous 46 issues' Must-Reads and showcase the most well-written of the lot! ; by By far one of my favourites on the entire fanon namespace, The Life of Bella Goth is an epic masterpiece capturing the special (and not so special, but equally entertaining) moments of the life of one very special Sim, Bella Goth. Following her life from adolescence to her untimely demise, this fanon story is surely deserving of being on today's Must-reads list! ; by Alternative title: An Unusual Week. Genre: Thriller. Involves a party celebrating the birthday of a...slightly unhinged teen. I love it! ... Need I say more? ; by I simply cannot get enough of this guy! He's absolute perfection! ...Well, not really. He loves to rip off Sims with easily breakable stuff though - that's always a plus. Anyway, Mush is a famous repo-man, and a corrupt, womanising CEO of a 24/7 (not) Wedding Chapel! Totally living the high-life with the Mushes! SPECIAL — Horoscopes! ;By Auror Andrachome We bring back a feature from the old Newsletters just for this issue! We present the one-and-only Auror, the famous psychic and astrologist, who will read the stars and tell you what is to come for your star sign this week! Dynamic and confident, most Aries never shy away from the opportunity to strike up a conversation with anyone. However, they can be somewhat impulsive and quick-tempered. The typical Taurus is strong-willed and determined. That can often mean determined to have a good time. Youthful and lively, many think Gemini have enough energy for two. Also energized by conversation, it isn't surprising to find them bouncing from one topic to the next at parties. There is nothing extreme about Cancers—they are very balanced. They can also be very changeable which can be good or bad depending on the situation. The ultimate "people" people, Leos are complete extroverts. Unfortunately, this makes them deficient in other areas. Modest and shy, introverted Virgos take pride in their meticulous and practical approach to life. Unfortunately, these same traits can result in a very fussy individual. Romantic and charming and incredibly sociable, it's hard not to like a Libra. However, their social pursuits leave them little time for more practical endeavors. While somewhat withdrawn from social activities, Scorpios are forceful and determined in more practical pursuits. Jovial and carefree, Sagittarians are also blessed with boundless energy. Unfortunately, this combination can make them restless and careless. Armed with a dry wit, Capricorns can often be found telling a good joke. Also being very practical, they strive for order and discipline. Friendly and amusing, Aquarians are excellent companions. Being well balanced in other areas helps to make them the most agreeable sign. Selfless and kind, Pisces are one of the nicest signs. They're active too. However, this combination can make them emotionally restless and indecisive. Thanks to our biggest authors! We'd like to take this opportunity to thank users who have contributed greatly to fanon over the years: * * * * * SPECIAL — Comic captioning contest! ;By TheTimMan We are running a competition this week! Below are a series of images depicting children from TS4 doing random things. Try to create text to string the images into a flowing comic strip! The text could include setting text such as "2 hours later", dialogue, or anything else you can think of! Leave your answers in the comments below! The best and/or funniest ones will be featured next week! The creators will also get a shiny medal, and virtual hugs from us! Get a-captioning now! Children in TS4.png Children playing in park TS4.png Hangout.png Child microwave.png SPECIAL — Guess the fanons! Another competition! Yayyy! If you take a really (and we mean really) close look at our new logo you can see fanon images on the newspaper! If you can guess which fanon at least one (or all, your choice) of these pictures (or even what they depict, that'd be even better :D) are from, you'll get a shiny medal from us! And a virtual hug if you'd like one (Pretty much same stuff as in the previous one, but pshh, whatever). Get guessing now! Leave your answers in the comments section below! Here is the file if you'd like to view it fully! Poll Which was your favourite issue of The Sim's Pen so far? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 None (I'm a party pooper :( ) ALL OF THEM RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS YAYYYYY I don't know... ---- Happy Anniversary! Make sure to follow us by randomly clicking any of those shiny buttons below! Have a great week, and we'll see you next time on The Sim's Pen!